


Oh How He Loves Them

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: The Clan Diaries [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Because of his abilities, Taekwoon knew that people often said things they didn’t mean. He also knew that people thought things that they would never dream of saying out loud. So he very rarely took offense when people in the streets thought bad things about how he presented himself. He also didn’t hold it against people when they thought about things they wanted to do to him. They were just thoughts after all. People rarely acted on thoughts they had. So when people thought he looked weird looking around the shops for little dolls and fairy lights, he paid them no mind. There was, of course, one exception to this rule. That would be the thoughts of the members of his clan.





	Oh How He Loves Them

     Because of his abilities, Taekwoon knew that people often said things they didn’t mean. He also knew that people thought things that they would never dream of saying out loud. So he very rarely took offense when people in the streets thought bad things about how he presented himself. He also didn’t hold it against people when they thought about things they wanted to do to him. They were just thoughts after all. People rarely acted on thoughts they had. So when people thought he looked weird looking around the shops for little dolls and fairy lights, he paid them no mind. There was, of course, one exception to this rule. That would be the thoughts of the members of his clan. No matter how much he knew that some of the stinging thoughts they had didn’t mean anything, he couldn’t help but wince. He didn’t know why this was. He supposed it was because he loved them so much he didn’t want them to think badly of him. Of course, there was a part of him that told him the reason he felt so bad about their thoughts was because they knew he could read minds. That part of him screamed at him to say something to the rest of the clan, since they knew damn well how to not project their thoughts into his mind. But he held his tongue. He didn’t want to create a barrier between him and the rest of the clan. So he would always pretend he couldn’t hear their thoughts. But when Wonshik had projected the thought that Taekwoon didn’t love them, and that the only reason he stayed was his loyalty to Hakyeon, he knew he had to do something to show him he was wrong. Taekwoon was to timid for grand displays of affection, but he figured he could do it his own way.

 

     A few days later Taekwoon was walking through the shops alone. He often did this, since he didn’t want to burden the other clan members with having to go places they didn’t want to be. Usually, he just walked around aimlessly. He liked the quiet that took over the shops on Sunday mornings. He hated the feeling of being crowded, especially since large crowds triggered the memory of when he first got his ability. He shivered at the memory of all of the voices from the crowded streets that had pounded against his skull at once, the pain of the sudden noise almost made him crumple to the ground. He shook himself out of the memory, not wanting to remember that pain. So he continued his slow trek through the shops. He was walking by a little music shop when he remembered Hongbin had said something about one of the strings on his guitar snapping. He had been to busy to buy more, and he needed his guitar for his newest play. Without a second thought, Taekwoon bought a few guitar strings, making sure they were the best quality. He then went to his favorite store, the antiques shop. They always had such pretty things. Nothing in the shop really called his attention but then he saw something that caught his eye. It was nothing more than a little ring, but the intricate design called his attention. He certainly wouldn’t wear it, since the ring wasn’t really his taste, but he knew Wonshik would love it. He had it packaged in a little velvet box. He continued his trek around the shops, but nothing else really caught his attention so he started his trek home. Along the way he made sure to pick up a few groceries so he could make dinner for the clan.

 

    Taekwoon had just walked through the front door when a little thought nudged at his mind. _“I wish my mom were alive. She made the best bibimbap.”_ The thought came from Jaehwan, who looked sadly at the ground in front of him as he sat in the living room. Taekwoon could feel the sadness rolling off of him in waves. Taekwoon sighed, every member of the clan had days that they missed their dead relatives. Immortality came with its consequences. Taekwoon knew he should go and comfort the other clan member, but he feared his awkwardness would make him feel worse. He had an idea then. Firstly, he gently placed what he bought for Hongbin and Wonshik on their beds. After that he went to the kitchen to see if they had all of the ingredients he needed. He was in luck since they did. He got to work making the bibimbap Jaehwan missed. He knew he probably couldn’t do it as well as Jaehwan’s mother, but he could make his best attempt. While he was cooking Sanghyuk walked into the kitchen. “Oh, hey Taekwoon. What’s for dinner?” Taekwoon looked over his shoulder for a quick second, looking the youngest in the eye. “Bibimbap. Is that okay?” Sanghyuk smiled. “That’s one of my favorite dishes. Do you need any help?” Taekwoon quickly shook his head, remembering how Sanghyuk had nearly set the kitchen on fire that last time he tried to help cook. At the sullen look he received he quickly changed his answer. “Actually yeah. Could you chop up the vegetables for me?” Sanghyuk perked up and got to work. Dinner that night was lively, and Taekwoon noticed that Jaehwan’s mood had improved since he saw what dinner was. It made him smile a little to know he had a little hand in doing that.

 

    Taekwoon was reading in the living room one day when Wonshik walked in. The other man looked upset. “What’s up?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant since he didn’t want Wonshik to feel on the spot. “Nothing.” Wonshik said as he plopped into the chair across from Taekwoon. “Okay.” Taekwoon said, not wanting to make Wonshik upset by pushing him. But a little thought pushed at his mind. _“Not that you would care either way. You’d probably just sit there and do nothing to help.”_ Taekwoon didn’t let Wonshik know he had heard his thought, but the comment stung. It stung because he knew Wonshik was right. What help was he to anyone in this clan? He had been living with them for decades and he still couldn’t muster up the strength to do more than just awkwardly pat everyone on the shoulder when they needed comfort. Another thought wiggled into his mind. _“Honestly, you’d think since he’s a mind reader he would know what was wrong.”_ Taekwoon slowly closed his book and cleared his throat. “I’ll be going now.” He said. He tried to block out the next thought Wonshik had, but he couldn’t do it in time. " _Thanks for nothing.”_

 

    Taekwoon sat on his bed. He felt awful, like a child that was hiding from a scolding. In a way he was, since he had been avoiding everyone in the clan for the past few days. He didn’t want to ignore the people he loved most, but Wonshik’s thoughts echoed in his mind. Was he really that useless? And if he was, did everyone feel the way Wonshik did? Were they angry with him for not being able to be as open as Hakyeon? Taekwoon pulled his covers over his head, trying to block out the thoughts that had been haunting him for the past few days. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. The person who knocked didn’t wait to be let in. Whoever knocked gently closed the door behind them and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling at the covers. Taekwoon held onto them, not wanting whoever it was to see the state he was in. “Taekwoon, you know you can’t stay under there forever.” Hakyeon’s soothing voice said. “I mean I could if I tried hard enough.” Taekwoon said, hoping an attempt at humor would help his case. It didn’t since Hakyeon yanked the covers off of him. Hakyeon took in Taekwoon’s appearance, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the greasiness of his hair. “Now do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding us for the past week?” Taekwoon shook his head. “Wrong answer.” Hakyeon said as he sat Taekwoon up. “What’s been bothering you?” Taekwoon bit his lip. He wanted to tell Hakyeon so badly, but he didn’t want Wonshik to get in trouble. Wonshik was allowed to have his private thoughts, and it would be unfair to punish him for something he might not have meant. “It’s nothing. I’m just being overdramatic.” He said. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “I’m not Jaehwan but I know you aren’t telling me the truth. Taekwoon, please talk to me. I promise I won’t get mad okay?” Taekwoon rubbed at his arm, not meeting Hakyeon in the eyes. “It’s just . . . Wonshik thought something that hurt my feelings.” Hakyeon tensed. “But I promise I’m just overreacting! He probably didn’t mean it! He looked really upset that day, so he must have forgotten to conceal his thoughts from me.” Taekwoon rambled, trying to ease Hakyeon’s temper. Hakyeon took a deep breath. ‘What did he think?” Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m telling you I just overreacted! He’s allowed to have his private thoughts.” Hakyeon was fuming. “He knows you read minds and he knows how to conceal his private thoughts. What was he thinking? How long has he been thinking these things?” Taekwoon slapped his hands over his mouth, furiously shaking his head and regretting telling Hakyeon anything. “Fine I’ll just ask him.” Hakyeon said, moving to get up from the bed. Taekwoon grabbed onto his hand. “No! Hakyeon just drop it! I don’t want him to feel like he’s walking on eggshells whenever I’m in the room. Just let him think what he wants. We shouldn’t hound him over something he doesn’t mean.” “And how are you so sure he doesn’t mean it?’ Taekwoon squeezed Hakyeon’s arm for dear life. “If he meant it he would have said it out loud. Just leave it. Please.” Hakyeon looked back and saw the desperation in Taekwoon’s eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll let it go for now. But you need to go and freshen up. And don’t avoid us okay? The boys are getting worried.” Hakyeon said as he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, softly running his fingers through his long hair. “Promise?”

 

**“Promise.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
